


Iris

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8078932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (6/22/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I have seen only up to 'The Andorian Incident' due to the fact that I live in Australia. I have researched online and really tried to get thing in line with the ENT series, but please point out any glaring errors.  


* * *

> Captain Jonathan Archer was enjoying a moment's peace. The paperwork was more or less up to date. The ship was running fine, they were traveling at an easy speed towards a system that looked interesting but harmless. He was off duty, lounging in his quarters reading a book. Porthos was sleeping at his feet, emitting a slight snore every now and then. 
> 
> If closer scans of the planet looked equally as interesting, he'd lead an away team for a closer look. Well, that's what they were out here for, wasn't it? Strange new worlds. He put the book down. 
> 
> New life and new civilizations. He thought of his Vulcan science officer. Technically, the Vulcans had sought the humans out, not the other way around. But the sentiment was the same - accepting new friends in the galaxy. He'd begun to accept T'Pol as a fellow crewmember, but a lifetime of bad feelings were difficult to dismiss. Grudging respect - that was a good description of their relationship. Sometimes he almost forgot she was Vulcan. Almost. 
> 
> His science officer had been in his thoughts more than usual lately. He'd come to appreciate her input - her every comment no longer seemed a verbal barb; an insult to humans. He'd come to appreciate her dry sense of humour, her intelligence. He'd also noticed on numerous occasions her ability to fill out the Vulcan uniform. He'd tried not to dwell on that. She was a colleague, if not a wary friend. But hell, he was only human. 
> 
> He picked the book up again. Porthos stirred lightly and quieted. 
> 
> "T'Pol to Captain Archer." T'Pol's voice came over the intercom and Archer leaned over to hit the intercom button. Porthos' opened an eye. 
> 
> "Archer here." 
> 
> "We are approaching the planet, sir. It appears to be inhabited." 
> 
> "I'll be right there, T'Pol." 
> 
> A quick scratch of under Portho's chin and he was out the door. New life and new civilizations. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The bridge crew looked up expectantly when he arrived. He knew they were as eager as he was to explore. 
> 
> "Report, T'Pol." He settled himself into the captain's chair, hoping she'd found something of interest. 
> 
> "Scans indicate life forms, Sir. Small settlements scattered across the surface. No signs of advanced technology. However-" she paused, and Archer looked to her, eyebrows raised. 
> 
> "There is a substantial amount of dilithium on the southernmost continent. It would be prudent to investigate." Her eyes didn't leave his face. She was waiting for his orders. 
> 
> Dilithium deposits were rare and warp capable ships relied on the substance to stabilize the warp core. It certainly was worth investigating, Archer thought. If they could establish friendly ties with the natives, Starfleet could establish a mining operation here. 
> 
> "T'Pol, organise an away team. Give me half an hour to contact Starfleet and apprise them of the situation. I want you, Trip and Hoshi." 
> 
> "Yes, sir. May I suggest Ensign Hanford, a geologist?" 
> 
> Archer agreed. He was looking forward to telling Starfleet of their unexpected find. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Trip guided the shuttlepod to a careful landing. The five emerged quickly, T'Pol gathering data with the tricorder. 
> 
> "The dilithium deposit is two kilometres south. Two native settlements are in the area, neither is far from the deposit." She looked to Archer again. She did that often. He wondered if she was quietly observing his every action, waiting for him to make a mistake. He pushed that thought away. Something else had occurred to him. 
> 
> "Is it possible the two settlements fight over the ownership of the dilithium deposit?" He asked. 
> 
> He saw the same thought had occurred to her. "It is possible, Captain. We have no way of knowing without approaching. However, they have no advanced technology, no use for the dilithium." 
> 
> "They might just be pretty rocks, T'Pol, but the human race has fought over less." Tucker interjected. 
> 
> Archer nodded. "Starfleet has authorised first contact. We'll make contact with the closest settlement, make some friends and hopefully find out more about the dilithium." He motioned for T'Pol to lead the way. 
> 
> The five Enterprise crewmembers cautiously approached the native village. It was a hot day, the sun had been beating down on them since they had climbed out of the shuttlepod. T'Pol seemed the least affected, Archer noticed. 
> 
> "Slowly, people. We don't want to frighten them." 
> 
> The first to notice their arrival were two children playing on the red, dusty path. They stopped and stared at the new visitors. They appeared humanoid, but had a silvery tint to their skin and hair. Archer thought they were quite striking. 
> 
> Archer smiled cautiously. "Hello." 
> 
> The two children jumped up and ran towards the village, calling out in their native language. 
> 
> "That went well." Archer muttered to Trip, who chuckled. "Hoshi, do you think you can communicate with them?" 
> 
> "The universal translator caught what they said, but I'll need more examples of their language." She said. He heard her muttering the children's cries to herself as she tapped away on her tricorder. 
> 
> "Looks like you'll get the chance, Hoshi." Trip murmured. A tall man was approaching them. He did not seem afraid. Like the children, he had silver hair, which he wore almost down to his wait. His skin was silver, but did not seem as vivid as the children's. 
> 
> Archer glanced to Hoshi expectantly as the man approached. He was unarmed, and did not appear to pose a threat. Archer motioned to Hoshi. With an exasperated glance at the Captain, Hoshi stepped forward and spoke what she fervently hoped was a polite greeting. 
> 
> "Greetings." The man replied, in accented standard English. Hoshi stepped back in astonishment. Even T'Pol raised her eyebrows. 
> 
> "You speak English?" Trip asked in amazement. 
> 
> "Of course," the man replied. "We have hosted human visitors before." 
> 
> Archer exchanged amazed glances with Trip. He stepped forward. "I'm Captain Jonathan Archer, of the Earth starship Enterprise. Please forgive us - we didn't expect to be able to communicate with you. We have no knowledge of any human contact with this world before." 
> 
> The man smiled. "There is no need to apologise. I am Demar. This is my village. Please come - you are our welcome guests." 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The natives, who called themselves the Tenari had organised an open air feast when they learnt of their human visitors. At Demur's insistence the Enterprise crewmembers seated themselves on a soft material that covered the red dusty ground. Hoshi was deep in conversation with a Daha, Demar's wife, who was happily teaching her the native language. Trip and Hanford were speaking with Demar. 
> 
> Archer leaned over to T'Pol who appeared to be deep in thought. 
> 
> "Well, I thought we'd have a lot more trouble communicating." 
> 
> "Their easy use of standard English is puzzling." T'Pol replied. "Have you ascertained how they came to host human visitors before?" 
> 
> "I asked Demar. He said they'd met humans before. He wouldn't say anything else." 
> 
> "It is possible we are not the first to detect the dilithium deposit." 
> 
> Archer nodded, but didn't reply, as he saw Demur making his way towards him. "Captain, if I may, I'd like to learn more about your home planet." Archer locked eyes with T'Pol as he stood up. Demur motioned for him to follow. 
> 
> The two men strolled around the perimeter of the village. The warm day was fading into dusk and Archer welcomed the slight breeze. 
> 
> He answered Demur's questions as well as he could, and asked a few of his own about the village. Finally, when a lull appeared in the conversation, Archer saw his chance. 
> 
> "Demur, we noticed a mineral deposit not far from here. This mineral is of great use to my people, could we discuss a trade agreement-" He stopped as Demur held up a hand. His face had darkened slightly. 
> 
> "Captain, we will speak no more of this. The dilithium deposit is under the control of the Mentari. We have been at war with the Mentari for two years. A great many of our warriors have been lost. I cannot help you." With that, he nodded and broke away from Archer, heading back towards to centre of the village. After a moment, Archer followed. 
> 
> He resumed his place next to T'Pol, who raised an eyebrow at him. 
> 
> "You were right," he murmured. "The dilithium is under the control of another tribe, and the Tenari have been at war with them for two years." 
> 
> "I see." 
> 
> "Suggestions?" he whispered. 
> 
> Leaning her face close to him, so as not to be heard, T'Pol murmured, "I suggest we investigate the deposit ourselves. If it appears substantial enough to warrant further attention, a diplomatic vessel can be assigned here for further discussion. That is the logical choice." 
> 
> Archer hesitated before replying. Her close proximity and her warm breath on his face momentarily distracted him. He swallowed and forced himself to concentrate. "Agreed." He genuinely liked Demur and hoped Earth could organise a trade agreement to benefit both parties, but he didn't want to be caught up in a civil war. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> At Demur's invitation the Enterprise team stayed the night in the village. It seemed logical to Archer; they couldn't investigate the dilithium at night. 
> 
> Daha showed the away team to their accommodation for the night. The structure provided adequate shelter from the weather. It was clean, comfortable and roomy. There were two large beds in the centre of the room. He watched as Daha and a young girl arranged three more piles of blankets and brightly coloured cushions on the floor. Obviously makeshift beds. 
> 
> Daha smiled and wished them goodnight before leaving. 
> 
> "We have an early start in the morning. I suggest you all get some rest. We'll roster a watch. Just in case. I'll go first." 
> 
> At the motioning of Trip, Hoshi and Hanford took the two beds. T'Pol seemed comfortable on one of the piles of blankets arranged on the floor. Trip settled on the one nearest Hoshi's bed, leaving Archer to take the one closest to T'Pol. 
> 
> He settled with his back to the wall. Soon he noted the humans were all asleep. He risked a glance over to T'Pol. Her eyes were closed and he let himself admire her face, her delicate but alien ears, the shapely eyebrows. 
> 
> He knew she was Vulcan. Did he care anymore? He tried to imagine the two of them in a proper relationship. Was it possible? 
> 
> No, he thought. It's not possible. So why am I contemplating it? 
> 
> Eventually it was time for him to get some sleep. He took some pleasure from leaning closely over T'Pol and gently waking her. It wasn't often he was able to do that. He smiled a goodnight to her and settled into his nest of blankets. 
> 
> T'Pol listened to his even breathing as he slept. 
> 
> "Another hot day." Trip mumbled as the away team strode away from the village. They'd bid farewell to their hosts, thanking them for their care and hospitality. It was Archer's plan to head back to the direction of the shuttlepod and then turn to investigate the dilithium deposit. 
> 
> As they travelled further away from the village, and were definitely out of sight, T'Pol took out her tricorder. "The deposit is this way." The others followed her cautiously. Archer had earlier warned them of the civil war between the Tenari and the Mentari. 
> 
> The countryside was vast and clear, the sun beat down on them relentlessly. 
> 
> As they followed the tricorder directions, it was obvious they were heading towards a large rock formation. 
> 
> "It is a large dilithium deposit, Captain." T'Pol confirmed. 
> 
> Ensign Hanford started taking her own readings, assisted by Hoshi, while Trip and Archer watched the horizon. They were not expecting trouble, but it paid to be alert, especially when the surrounding natives were at war. 
> 
> They continued taking readings, until Trip noticed a cloud of dust on the horizon. "We might have company." he warned. 
> 
> Soon they saw a group of what could only be Mentari approaching, riding tall animals. Their skin, unlike the silver of the Tenari, shone with a blue tinge. "People.." Archer warned. 
> 
> He noted they were armed with spears and allowed himself to relax a little. He and the away team were all armed with phaser pistols. 
> 
> "You are trespassing on Mentari land." The leader of the group spat. "You are not welcome here, off-worlders." 
> 
> Archer held up his hands in an attempt to be placating. "We are explorers. We didn't know this was your land. We'll move on." 
> 
> He motioned for the team to follow. "We're going." Archer said to the Mentari. 
> 
> He saw the leader conferring with another man. They appeared to be having a whispered argument. Archer suddenly felt a chill. He knew something was up. The Mentari were worried the humans would tell other humans, and more would come for the dilithium. 
> 
> "Run." Archer said firmly. His group needed no more urging. They trusted the instincts of their commanding officer and quickened their pace. 
> 
> The Mentari shouted a command in their own language. As they ran, they heard a mechanical whine grow and a bolt rushed over their heads. 
> 
> "What the hell was that?" Trip shouted as the group continued to run. 
> 
> "A projectile weapon." T'Pol replied. 
> 
> "What the hell!?" Trip puffed. "They don't have that technology." 
> 
> "It appears they do." 
> 
> Two more bolts flew past them. "Return fire- stun only! Try to find some cover!" Archer called and the group scrambled to find cover in the clear landscape. Cover was difficult to find, especially for five people. 
> 
> It was no good, Archer realised. They were perfect targets. "Keep going! Head for the pod!" he called. 
> 
> Thankfully, it appeared that the Mentari had little experience with the weapons. Despite the relatively easy targets the Enterprise team made, they hadn't taken a hit yet. 
> 
> Archer kept running, helping Ensign Hanford as she tripped. Luckily he had stopped and leant over to help her, because a blue bolt flashed over where his head had been moments before. T'Pol slowed and returned fire, giving Archer time to pull Hanford up and start running again. 
> 
> "Go T'Pol!" Archer called. She did, and the three ran side by side for a few more moments. "Spread out!" Archer murmured. 
> 
> The hard, uneven ground was difficult to navigate quickly and Archer felt his boot hit a hard rock. He went down, hard. 
> 
> T'Pol saw him fall and came back to assist him. "I'm okay. Go!" he called, but T'Pol returned fire and extended a hand to help him up. As he took it, he heard the mechanical whine again, this time louder. A blue flash knocked him over, ripping T'Pol's hand from his. 
> 
> Swearing, he elbowed himself up, and was horrified to see T'Pol lying unconscious on the ground. 
> 
> He hurriedly crawled over to her. He rolled her over onto her back, and fought back panic. The projectile had hit her in the shoulder. He was shocked to see bright green blood spurting from the wound. Instinctively he covered it firmly with his hand, applying pressure to try and slow the bleeding. 
> 
> Another blast flew over his head, reminding him they were still being fired at. He scooped her up quickly and continued towards the shuttlepod. He knew it couldn't be very far now. But he didn't have enough hands - without the pressure being applied to the wound, blood now covered T'Pol's uniform and was soaking into his own. 
> 
> She's losing too much blood, he thought. With the unconscious Vulcan still in his arms, he topped the crest of a hill, and was relieved to see a small outcrop of rocks, enough for two people to take cover behind. 
> 
> He quickly settled T'Pol down and again firmly covered her bleeding shoulder with his hand. 
> 
> Hot, green blood was everywhere. The initial shock of seeing green blood had evaporated. It was blood - it was T'Pol's blood. 
> 
> Upon touching her, he felt a wave of emotion - fear, panic and pain. Was it his emotion or hers? Probably both. 
> 
> Trip had noticed the Captain and T'Pol had fallen behind. He'd told Hoshi and Hanford to keep heading for the shuttlepod, and he carefully worked his way back, until he saw Captain Archer and T'Pol. 
> 
> He knelt down, taking careful cover behind the rocks. "How bad?" 
> 
> "Bad." Archer mumbled. She was still breathing, at least. He had no way of knowing if the wound was fatal for a Vulcan, but he guessed the amount of green blood spurting through his fingers wasn't a good sign. 
> 
> T'Pol stirred, and struggled to open her eyes. "Captain," she said, gasping slightly but trying to maintain her normal voice. "Those were not Mentari weapons." Despite her relatively calm voice, Archer felt another wave of emotion, the fear was still there, but this time the pain was worse. 
> 
> "We know, T'Pol." Captain Archer said, shaking off the strange feeling. "We're going to get you back to the ship." He promised. 
> 
> "H-holding you back." She muttered. "You get back to the ship." Archer knew she must have been in terrible pain, but she hid it well. He felt panic trying to engulf him - it had occurred to him he might lose her yet. 
> 
> Suddenly clear-headed, he turned to Trip. "Get back to the pod. Take Hoshi and Hanford back to the Enterprise." 
> 
> Trip nodded, "What are you going to do?" 
> 
> T'Pol choked back a groan. She was getting worse as he wasted time. 
> 
> He pulled his communicator out and flipped it open, all the while holding T'Pol firmly down with his other hand. 
> 
> "We'll meet you there." He said to Trip. "T'Pol's not going to make it back to the Enterprise if we take the shuttlepod. Archer to Enterprise." 
> 
> Trip, having guessed the Captain's plan, patted T'Pol gently on the hand and cautiously headed back to the shuttlepod. 
> 
> "Enterprise here." 
> 
> "Two to transport. Medical emergency - have Dr Phlox waiting in the transporter room." 
> 
> He glanced worriedly down at T'Pol. She was unconscious again. He willed her to have strength. He felt it flowing through him - or was it flowing from him to her? He didn't know. 
> 
> He gathered her up in his arms once more and felt the tingle of the transporter envelope them. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> Archer opened his eyes and was relieved to be in the transporter room on the Enterprise. 
> 
> Dr Phlox immediately took over, directing Archer to place T'Pol on a waiting stretcher. 
> 
> Within moments they were gone; taking T'Pol to sickbay. Captain Archer sighed and brought his hand up to his face. He stopped as he noticed the green blood still covering it. He looked down at himself. He was covered - covered in blood. 
> 
> He quickly left the transporter room, heading towards his own cabin. He entered and stripped his stained uniform off. Portho's whimpered, but for once he ignored his puppy. He slammed the intercom button down. 
> 
> "Archer to Tucker." 
> 
> "Tucker here. We made it to the pod. Should be docking soon. How's T'Pol, sir?" 
> 
> "Dr Phlox is working on her." Archer said. "I don't think - I don't know, Trip." He sighed. "See you when you get back." 
> 
> "Aye, sir." 
> 
> Archer turned the water on and stepped into the shower. 
> 
> Placing his hands on the wall in front of him, he watched as the green substance washed away. 
> 
> He'd underestimated their enemies. He's nearly got them killed. He may very well have gotten T'Pol killed. He placed his forehead on the cool tiles of the shower cubicle. 
> 
> He briefly thought of T'Pol as she lay beneath his hand, her blood covering them both. How she'd valiantly tried to maintain her composure, even though she'd been badly injured and obviously in a lot of pain. Had the wave of emotion been his or hers? 
> 
> Had he really given her strength, or had he imagined it? He hoped fervently he'd have the chance to discuss it with T'Pol. 
> 
> He'd been an idiot, he realised. He had decided not to get too close, not to develop any sort of relationship beyond a wary friendship with her because she was Vulcan. He'd been judging her on the merits - or lack of - of other Vulcans. It wasn't right. It wasn't who he was. He promised himself that if he did get another chance - that he'd take it, and see where it led. 
> 
> He'd bought her back to the ship as he'd promised. Now it was up to Dr Phlox and T'Pol. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> He approached sickbay with a heavy feeling in his chest. He'd cleaned himself up, donned a clean uniform. It had taken him half an hour. He could have checked with sickbay by intercom, but hadn't dared. He entered and was greeted by one of Dr Phlox's assistants. 
> 
> "Dr Phlox is still with the Sub-Commander. Perhaps you could wait here, sir." She said, motioning him over to a seat. 
> 
> He waited, still feeling oddly unable to breath properly. He was soon joined by Trip and Hoshi. The three of them waited together. 
> 
> Trip glanced worriedly at the Captain now and then. He was silent and stone faced. 
> 
> Tentatively, he tried to talk to his friend. 
> 
> "Captain, there was nothing you could have done-" 
> 
> "She came back to help me up." Archer replied. 
> 
> "That was her choice." Hoshi said gently. 
> 
> "I underestimated them." Archer muttered. 
> 
> "You couldn't have known they were carrying weapons beyond their technology!" Trip said. "Captain, You're not a mind reader." They lapsed into silence again. 
> 
> Dr Phlox appeared, his usual cheerful and inquisitive mood subdued. Captain Archer felt his stomach sink. 
> 
> "Captain," he said, waving to assure him, "T'Pol is stable. Vulcan's are quite different in terms of internal biology." 
> 
> Archer closed his eyes briefly and vowed to learn Vulcan first aid. 
> 
> "But, I think she'll be fine once healed." Dr Phlox continued. "She's unconscious at the moment." 
> 
> "Can I see her?" Archer asked. 
> 
> "Just for a moment." Dr Phlox agreed. 
> 
> Archer smiled his thanks briefly to Hoshi and Trip, before following the doctor to T'Pol. Once there, Archer felt his chest constrict once more. If the Doctor picked up on his feelings he didn't say anything, but wisely chose that moment to leave. 
> 
> Silently, Archer stood next to T'Pol's bed, trying to forget how she had lay bleeding under the hot sun on an alien planet. They'd had a connection then, he was certain. It seemed as though he'd been given a chance to explore it further. Relief flooded through him and he felt the weight on his chest loosen. It was going to be okay, he thought. T'Pol was going to be okay. 
> 
> He leaned over, brushing a wisp of hair off her face. He let his fingers rest for a moment on her cool temple. Safety. He felt safe. No, T' Pol felt safe. It must be T'Pol's feelings he was experiencing when he touched her. 
> 
> He smiled, gently stroked her face once more, before turning and leaving. 
> 
> There would be other chances and for that he was extremely grateful. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> And I'd give up forever to touch you  
> Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
> You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
> And I don't want to go home right now  
> \---Iris, The Goo Goo Dolls.
> 
> * * *

~the end~


End file.
